The analgesic or anti-inflammatory properties of 2-(3-benzoylphenyl)propionic acid or ketoprofen, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,127 and structurally related to the title compounds, is well known in the art. However, it is also true that ketoprofen, as well as other commercial non-steroid analgesic or anti-inflammatory agents, such as suprofen or tiaprofenic acid, have important ulcerogenic side-effects or cause gastrointestinal harm or discomfort. Thus, the provision of analgesic or anti-inflammatory agents with lower ulcerogenic side-effects constitutes an important problem in modern therapy. Of course, such agents would be even more interesting if, on top of that, they presented some anti-ulcer activity